


Tea For Thee

by lazura234



Series: Prefect Stuck in Wonderland [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game), 魔法使いの約束 | Mahoutsukai no Yakusoku | Promise of Wizard (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crossover, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Lore - Freeform, Magic, School, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazura234/pseuds/lazura234
Summary: Riddle invites Layla for afternoon tea and learns about her world.(Twisted Wonderland and MahoYaku crossover)(PS: I love how both of these games were released and revolve around magic)
Series: Prefect Stuck in Wonderland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730464
Kudos: 42
Collections: Time Travel and World Travel





	Tea For Thee

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In this short, the prefect is a wizard from the world of MahoYaku. Due to Twisted Wonderland having only three chapters, I decided to resort to a one shot for now. Also I do not own MahoYaku or Twisted Wonderland, they belong to their respective companies. I only own Layla. 
> 
> (Warning: Takes place after Chapter 1 & 2 of Twisted Wonderland)

As a smile of delight appeared, I expressed my gratitude to the person standing at the entrance. "Thank you for inviting me for tea, Riddle." 

"You’re welcome." At first, I was a little surprised to receive an invitation for afternoon tea with upperclassman Riddle Rosehearts. I literally sent Trey a look of disbelief the moment he handed me the letter. However the invitation wasn't extended to Grim, so I got help from Ace and Deuce to keep an eye on the troublemaker while I was gone. 

**_"Don't sweat it, Layla."_ **I remembered Ace waving his hand, as he told me to go on ahead. _" **Besides if he makes a fuss, the dorm head will end up collaring Grim since he's on Heartslabyul Dorm grounds."**_

I literally heard Grim choking on food while Trey promptly pointed me in the direction of Riddle's small tea party. _'But I will admit, the tea parties at Heartslabyul Dorm are pretty amazing.'_

It almost resembled a scene from one of the storybooks I've read with one of my childhood friends, Rutile. I can even hear Rutile's words as Riddle offered to pull a seat out for me. 

**_"There were colorful sweets arranged on decorated fine dishes that had flowers blooming on it's edges. The cakes and tarts were decorated with toppings that shined like gems. Freshly baked bread surrounded by small dishes of jam and cream. The sandwiches were neatly cut and placed in an easy to reach plate of the tea tier."_ **

It was as if Rutile's echoed words came to life.

Like a magic spell. 

I found myself having tea together with the dorm head of Heartslabyul, Riddle Rosehearts. 

"I've prepared some of the strawberry tarts on my own, only this time I didn't add oyster sauce." Using a hand, Riddle gestured for me to try the new fruit tart he made. "With added guidance from Trey." 

"Thank you." As I take one of the strawberry tarts from the tea tier, I lifted my right hand ready to prepare my tea with a personal touch. With a small wave of the hand, small pink colored stars appeared floating on the palm of my hand. 

Before I got the chance to place them into my cup, Riddle spoke up from his spot. 

"Hm, what's that in your hand, prefect?" 

"Oh this?" I held my hand out, showing Riddle the floating pink stars. "In my world, this is called **Wizard's Sugar**. It's a commonly sold confectionary by wizards and is known to replenish mental and physical reserves." 

As I move the tips of my fingers in a swirling motion, the stars danced in the air as I continued explaining to Riddle. "This is also considered one of the basic spells for starting wizards."

I signalled the dancing pink stars and directed them to my tea cup. Small yet delicate splashes of tea appeared, but not enough to spill onto the neatly arranged table. 

"Hm, I see." Riddle was staring intently at my tea cup. I think he was staring at the wizard's sugar I just made, so I decided to ask the curious dorm head. "Do you want to try some?" 

"H-Hm." Soon Riddle shifted his gaze away from me, trying to hide half of his facial expression from me. "If you don't mind." 

There was a slight hint of relief mix with signs of embarrassment in his tone, as if grateful that I noticed his interest in trying something new. "Then Riddle, I'll make a few more. Sadly my wizard's sugar is a little on the sweet side, so two will-"

"Three." 

"Eh?"

"Three." He repeated with sharp eyes. Intent on having three pieces of wizard's sugar. 

_'Isn't three roughly the same sweetness as the sugar cubes sitting on the center of the table?'_ When I discovered that sugar cubes were used more than wizard's sugar, it made me wonder about the differences of my world to this one. As I reluctantly made three more pink stars appear on my hand, I think back on a certain clinic doctor's words. 

_**"Everyone has unique tastes. It is a matter of individuality depending on what is specified. Ranging from food, clothes, flowers, animals, items, and even aesthetics. They can be bad or good tastes." Then a smile lifted on his lips as he proclaimed, "But I, Doctor Figaro, have good taste."** _

_**"If you say 'I have good taste in men and women', I will tell Rutile and Mitile word for word on what you just said, Doctor Figaro."** _

_**"Layla, you're so mean."** _

But strangely Doctor Figaro wasn't wrong. ~~He was still wrong when it came to the matters of his taste though. Gender didn't even matter.~~

I can already see the twinkle in Riddle's blue eyes as he quietly takes a sip from his tea cup. I can't tell if he was smiling or not, but his eyebrows relaxed. 

"Sweet, but once paired with the milk tea it gives off a calming effect instead." 

"I'm glad you like it." As I picked up one of the forks, I began cutting a bite sized piece to try the strawberry tart. "I always gave customers a small package of these with a bouquet of flowers." 

"Flowers, speaking of flowers. The magic you used back in the opening ceremony...is that your _unique magic_?" 

"Hmm, I guess in your world's terms it would be, but it's not exactly the right term." This world, known as Twisted Wonderland, is not the world I originally came from. Although it's exact name isn't well known, the title of the land I resided in was simple. 

The South Country. It was a country filled with humans and wizards that worked together unlike the other four countries. The wizards that live in the South were known for being kind and helpful, despite having weak magic. 

"It's more of the reason why I became a witch." 

"If you don't mind, could you clarify a bit more on that." Riddle began, while placing his tea cup down and switching to take some cakes from the tea tier. "I've been meaning to inquire you about that, since the opening ceremony." 

"I will answer to the best of my extent." I guess that explains why he invited me for tea. Riddle Roseheart is one of the top students among the second years when it comes to grades, according to Trey. He's also one of the few students that managed to challenge and defeat the previous Dorm Head of Heartslabyul during his first year at Night Raven College. 

To think someone that amazing and strict on his rules invited me for tea. It was nerve wracking at first, since Riddle went through a lot during my first few weeks into Night Raven College. Plus he warned us several times to not make a fuss. I literally thought I did something wrong the moment upperclassman Trey told me it was from Riddle. 

But the minute I saw the garden full of roses and orderly arranged afternoon tea, a part of me felt like he just wanted a simple talk. We didn't have much time to chat during the revenge Unbirthday party and the Magift Tournament, so I literally only had topics about school. 

However...it felt somewhat comforting. Talking to someone about my world. 

_'I've been so busy with school.'_ I didn't think I'd get a chance to talk about the life I've been living. 

"So that explains the magic you used. It's the magic that brought forth your reason." 

I nodded in response. 

"So in your world, mages or wizards, are considered a one in a thousand appearance." 

"Yes." 

"Although there are beings here that can't use magic, I never would have considered the idea of mages living for such an extended lifetime." Riddle noted while cutting open a piece of bread and spreading a fruit jam on it. "You said that the oldest living wizards are about one thousand years old?" 

"That's what the clinic doctor of my village says, but the most I've seen were between the ages of one hundred to five hundred years old and that's still considered young."

"Incredible." Riddle mumbled in surprise. "There's wizards older than Night Raven College."

Indeed. If I recall correctly, Headmaster Crowley stated that Night Raven College has existed for one hundred years which is fairly young compared to the wizards of my world. In fact...

I'm pretty sure Rutile's mother was close to such an age, but I never had the chance to ask her. ~~Plus she made a _'if looks could kill'_ to Doctor Figaro if he ever dared spoke of her age.~~ I was still a child at the time, but Rutile's mother was just as scary as my mother when it came to anger. 

As I finished my tea the sound of bells resounded from above, signifying that it was almost dinner time. 

"Ah, is it already five o'clock?" Did I really spend an hour talking to Riddle? 

"It is a shame. I wanted to hear more about your world, but it would look bad if the dorm head of Heartslabyul isn't following the rules dictated." 

True. I can't do that to Riddle. 

"Then Riddle." As I get up from my spot, I waved my hand in the air. Yet another set of pink stars appeared floating above the palm of my hand. "This is from me." 

"Huh?" As I signalled for one of the clean table napkins to float over to me, I gently placed the confectionaries into the center and wrapped them tight.

"I don't have any bags to contain them, but this napkin will do." I made the bundle of wizard's sugar hover and slowly placed itself on one of the empty spaces before Riddle. "This is a thank you for inviting me to tea. It's not much to offer, but I hope that you'll invite me again for tea." 

With a small smile, I bid the dorm head of Heartslabyul farewell. "I enjoyed this pleasant conversation. Thank you, yet again."

Despite his silence, I could see him reveal a content expression. "Of course. It would be my pleasure."

* * *

_**A Little** **Later** _

* * *

"Riddle, do you need some help putting away-" Trey's words trailed off the moment he saw Riddle adding something pink to his tea. "What's that?"

"Ah, it's just something small." Although he said that, Trey noted the fond look on Riddle's face as he mixed the tea. 

_'For just something small, you sure have a soft look on your face.'_ It reminded Trey of the first time Riddle tried his family's strawberry tart. 

Meanwhile Riddle was busy contemplating as he drank his tea. _'I should ask if the Prefect can teach me this.'_

**Author's Note:**

> >Wizard's sugar is seen in both the cooking mini game and story of MahoYaku.  
> >The South Country is one of the five countries (North, West, East, South, and Central) mentioned in MahoYaku.  
> >Although it's not directly stated by Layla, she is a wizard from the South Country. Wizards from each country are different (in terms of personalities and ideals), but it's further explained in MahoYaku's main story. 
> 
> >I made this one shot, happy that I am invested in the stories of two games focused on magic. Although I can't read Japanese, I love hearing the stories that others point out from the game or I try and attempt to translate with google translate. (it's never 100% accurate though). But I love both games, ranging from their individualistic characters to their unique lores.


End file.
